


Life at Beacon

by PostNutClarity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostNutClarity/pseuds/PostNutClarity
Summary: It's smut. With Blake in it. What's not to like?





	1. A Moment of Solitude

Blake slipped through the hallways of beacon, walking with a fast but silent pace. As she rounded each corner she fixed her eyes on the next, striding with intent towards her target. She passed a small group of students stood around the open doorway of a room, music blaring from within, and cringed a little as the sound interrupted her thoughts. She didn't acknowledge any of them, she never did. Blake spoke to few people outside of her small group of friends and she liked it that way. Around the next corner she spotted the door to her team's room and felt a small swell of relief as she lengthened her stride even more to reach it. The door barely opened as she ducked into the room, and silently shut behind her.

Orange light from the sunset spilled through the window and across the floor of the room. Her room. And she had it to herself for once.

Blake loved her team mates to bits: Ruby's enthusiasm, Yang's humour, and even Weiss' relentless work ethic were enough to keep her going in school. The issue was that Blake wasn't as social as the others and occasionally found that it got too much, especially when you share a room with the same three people that you go to school with. It was rare moments like this when she could shut off the world and enjoy the time within her own head that helped to keep her happy, and she looked forward to the rare opportunity.

This time, Ruby and Yang were both in the library with Weiss trying to finish off an assignment early so that they could have some free time after submitting it. Blake had managed to make a half-hearted excuse along the lines of needing the bathroom, and hoped that they wouldn't come looking for her.

She stood and stared at the sunset for a bit, wondering where she would fit in the time to do the assignment. It would have to be another late night, probably. Yang would probably notice her tiredness in the morning, but she could pass it off as not sleeping well in the summer heat or something. In fact, she actually had been struggling to sleep. Maybe she should try taking her duvet out of the cover? Or not. She liked the thickness of it, it was comforting to wrap herself in. Maybe open the window a bit wider? But then someone's bound to complain about the cold...

The room darkened slightly and Blake snapped out of her thoughts. The sun had set. She looked longingly towards her comfy bed and her eyes fell onto the corner of her book, poking out from under her pillow.

 _Shit!_ She thought to herself, _I should have hidden it better, someone's moved it!_

She scrambled onto her bed and grabbed the book: Ninjas of Love. She flipped the cover open and went through the pages to her bookmark - _Okay, at least the bookmark's in the right place_. She scanned the page and her eyes fell on the point she had got up to last time...

_'The guy is already erect and starts to fondle his dick at the thought of what is about to happen next. As the mysterious woman comes closer, her voice changes to a mocking tone: "Oh, horny already? Let me help with that." She slides to her knees, the black leather of her tight leggings squeaking slightly against the floor, and looks up at his face. Her nose is so close to his penis that he can feel her breath around the shaft. She grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away from it, smiling. He gasps slightly as she gently kisses the tip._

Blake threw the duvet off her legs. It was just the summer heat, that's all.

_Now holding his wrist behind his back, she lightly grips his shaft with the other and pushes her thumb into the underside of his tip. As she moves it slightly, he lets out a small moan. "Oh would you look at that! the precum has started already" she teases. She licks the tip once, then closes her lips around it, moving her hand towards the base of his dick. She begins to massage back and forth and he tenses once or twice, enjoying the long anticipated moment._

The wetness between her thighs was just sweat, Blake tells herself. It was a warm day after all...

Blake stood the book up on her belly with one hand and reached down to feel with the other. As her fingers slid between her thighs the warmth intensified and it got wetter. She felt a single drip move downwards from her crotch, cooling across one of her ass cheeks.

_Her head starts to move too, in time with the hand. Her tongue presses onto his dick and he feels the pleasure begin to mount-_

Blake hadn't realised that she was applying pressure to her panties. She gasped slightly as her fingers found her clit, which began to throb. A little game she sometimes played with herself was to try and climax at the same time as the characters in the novel, and she started to do this now.

_As she pulls her head back to look into his eyes, she squeezes harder and jerks faster. He feels a sudden increase in pleasure, the build up towards an orgasm. His legs tense at the same time as his dick and the woman feels the sudden change. "You better get it all in my mouth" she says, a grin playing across her face._

Blake was no longer trying to be quiet. She pushed down harder on her clit, her hand moving rapidly side to side. She felt the beginning of her own orgasm and rushed to fuel it by reading more quickly.

_His leg stops shaking as he watches his load spill across the woman's face. She keeps pumping as he contracts again and again, shooting more of his cum onto her lips and tongue. She sticks her tongue out, enjoying the moment. Just as his pleasure begins to fade, some semen drips from her mouth and lands on her bodysuit. She looks down at it, sitting just above her breast, and wipes it up with one finger. She looks up to him with an evil glint in her eye and licks it off. "You're going to pay for that now" she says._

Blake felt a rush of fluid across her fingers, spreading down her legs and soaking into the bedsheets. She moaned in pleasure and gently stroked her crotch, her panties soaked through. Then she heard the voice outside the door.

"Blake? Are you in there?"

It was Yang.

Blake had just managed to pull the sheets over her when the door opened and the blonde stepped in.

"Aha! There you are! Trying to get out of doing work are you? Well not on my watch! I want you back down to the library with me right now!"

Blake could hear her heartbeat loud in her chest. She turned onto her side and felt her soaked thighs rub together.

"Okay... but can you give me a minute?"

Yang gave her a suspicious look and glanced at the pillow. Then she turned and left the room.

Blake heaved a sigh of relief and lifted the covers. She pulled off her wet panties, bundled them up, and shoved them into a drawer along with the book. Then she went to join Yang.


	2. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake joins the others in the libary to work on their assignment and gets something unexpected.

"Here she is, ladies!" announced Yang as she and Blake entered the library. Ruby bounced in her seat, excited as usual, and patted the empty seat next to her. Yang turned to face Blake and the faunus averted her gaze, still embarrased about their encounter earlier. Her eyes swept the shelves of mostly untouched books and found the fiction section, specifically the romance novels. How much she wanted to return to her quiet bed and her book! The thought caused another quick wave of heat to spread through her body, making her knees go a little weak.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there looking vacant or join us and get some work done? It's already late and we have lessons tomorrow morning!" Weiss cut in with her usual dry tone. Blake managed a quick "sorry" and sat in the chair next to Ruby, determined not to get distracted again.

The four girls began to discuss their assignment - a short presentation on the history of Remnant, focusing on the gradual decline of rural communities as people began to migrate to larger settlements where better infrastructure was available and better protection could be offered against the Grimm that roamed the lands. Weiss directed the group most of the time, pointing out facts that they "should have written down during the lecture" and reminding Ruby that no, most villages don't have the resources or manpower to erect fortifications around themselves complete with a moat and drawbridge. Also, that's not how lasers work. Yang twiddled a pen between her fingers and stared somewhat blankly at the sheet of paper in the middle of the table. Blake thought that her arms looked delicate and even a little graceful without her gauntlets on, but she wouldn't tell her that for fear of catching Yang's fiery temper.

"Look, I don't care about whether it's feasable for a village of 400 people - half of those being children or elderly and unfit to fight - to all train as huntsmen and then go off on some silly crusade to kill off all of the Grimm in the surrounding lowlands! The fact is that is was easier for the people to leave, and that's what they did. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we have more important things to discuss! We have five bullet points on this piece of paper and each one of those needs to be a fully scripted paragraph, preferably before midnight!"

Quiet descended as Weiss stared down Ruby from across the table, sat upright and regal to assert her dominance. Yang snapped out of her reverie and looked up as the pen fell out of her fingers and hit the floor. Ruby settled down and looked abashed, muttering something about mixed martial arts. Across the room a guy took off his headphones and glared in their direction for a moment before returning to his work. Now that she had Ruby's attention, Weiss steered the conversation topic back to the next bullet point, writing a couple figures on the paper in her curly handwriting and circling them. Yang was searching for her pen, which had rolled towards blake's side of the table - just out of reach. She had just pushed her chair back with the intent of going under the table to fetch it when Blake blurted out "I'll get that" and dove onto the ground to retrieve it. She popped back up and offered it to Yang, blushing slightly. The pen was accepted with a wary expression but the incident was apparently quickly forgotten, with the girl going back to twirling the pen and reading Weiss' notes.

Blake struggled to relax after that. The sheer panic at the thought of Yang going under the table to see that she wasn't wearing any pants left her a little shaky and she struggled to calm her pulse. She tried to distract herself by reading some of the spines of the books on the shelf next to her but was now painfully aware of the slight breeze she could feel between her legs. She crossed them. Discussions continued for several hours with many diagrams, crossing out, un-crossing out, and debates. They debated the order to put the points into, theorised about the importance of different parts of the class notes, and eventually created a cohesive script suitable to read to the rest of the class. Ruby's enthusiasm slowly diminished as the hours dragged out, moonlight flooding the room through the tall windows and lighting up the foil trims on the books like quicksilver. Eventually she yawned and lay her head on her arms, clearly tired. Weiss took this as a sign to finish and wrapped up their meeting with a quick summary of what they had accomplished along with a reminder that they should be awake and ready to go to breakfast promptly in the morning. She then stood, grabbed her pencil case, and swept out of the room.

Yang watched the end of a white pony tail disappear behind the closing door. "Jeez, does she ever just chill out, or is her entire life just work?"

"Well, at least we have someone to push us I guess" said Blake, only slightly sarcastically.

Ruby let out a loud and high-pitched yawn.

"You should go to bed, sis." Said Yang, giving her sibling a tender look and patting her on the head. Ruby nodded slowly, then got up and wandered over to the door.

"Nighty-night guys"

"Night Ruby"

The door shut and the remaining two girls sat in silence. Blake wanted to apologise for trying to get out of the group study session, but wasn't sure how to explain her introverted tendencies without making it sound like she didn't want to spend time with the others.

"Hey, I'm sorry about... earlier."

"It's okay."

"I just wanted some time to myself. It just gets a bit much sometimes-"

"Blake, it's fine. I understand. Everyone gets a little hot at times and it's healthy to relieve it. Don't bottle yourself up."

"What!? no! I didn't mean... no no no, not like that"

Yang gave her a puzzled expression, "Well, what else were you doing?"

"I meant to say that sometimes... sometimes being around you guys all the time gets a bit too much and I just want to be able to switch off and be inside my head for a bit."

"So.... you weren't masturbating? I know what's in that book; I've seen inside it."

 _So it_ was _you!_ "Well... I wasn't to begin with"

Yang clasped Blake's hand and fixed her in place with her deep purple eyes. The very faint scent of her clothes reached the faunus' nose, and she found it both comforting and a little enticing.

"I heard you from outside"

Blake's face suddenly paled. She withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap, averting her gaze.

"It was... hot. Like, I know this sounds wierd but - hearing you get off - it really riled me up."

"...Right."

Yang started to get excited while reliving the moment and said the first things that came to her mind. "Seriously! I, uh, yeah. I couldn't help but listen. No one else heard I promise! The hallway was empty anyway so it's fine. I was almost tempted to- no. Oh, and if you don't mine me asking, did you get off? I guess this is a bit personal so you don't have to tell me, it's just that I was interested. I was quite overwhelmed at the time you see, so I didn't quite hear-"

"Yes."

"...Yes?"

Blake blushed. "I absolutely soaked the bed."

"I- uh, oh..."

"And my pants."

Yang felt her nipples getting harder. "Oh my god, what did you do? Surely you didn't get changed that fast."

"I didn't, I just took them off and stuffed them in my drawer."

Yang thought back to the pen under the desk. It all made sense now. She looked at Blake's face, wide-eyed and a little overwhelmed, and acted on impulse - wrapping her arms around Blake's slender body and pulling her close, burying her face in the black wavy hair and inhaling the sweet scent that sent her almost over the edge. "You have no idea how horny that makes me, the thought that you've been sat here the whole time with no underwear on."

Blake smiled. "Well, you have no idea how hard it is to sit in your own cold juices for a whole evening and try to hide your arousal" She pulled her head back and looked into Yang's eyes.

Yang pressed her forehead against Blake's and couldn't help but saying "Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll have to take a look for myself..."

Blake grinned like an idiot.


	3. Waterworks

After months of trying to adjust to the new people around her, trying to fit in with all of the different personalities, views, opinions, preferences, and people who were just so - _human_ \- Blake found it strange that now, of all moments, she felt the most comfortable. She wasn't sure whether it was the tender look Yang was giving her or the soft touch of the hand on her thigh, but everything seemed to just slot into place perfectly like the pieces of a well-engineered huntsman's weapon. Thinking back, there weren't any specific moments that came to mind that had lead to this point. Everything seemed to be a string of coincidence after coincidence, as if what would happen tonight was subtly being influenced by nature itself. And god, was she feeling some of nature's urges right now. She looked down from Yang's eyes to the coat that barely contained her bust, feeling an urge to pull the zip down a little. Yang saw the look and smiled. She gave Blake's thigh a little squeeze before reaching her hand up to hold onto the zip.

"Interested in something?"

Blake looked down at her lap, not sure what to say. Yang put a finger on Blake's chin and lifted her head, bringing their faces close, their lips connecting. Blake stiffened in surprise, then sighed and pressed her lips hard against Yang's. An arm pulled her closer and she felt the soft and warm body of Yang up against her, the other hand on the back of her head, fingers running through her hair. A faint waft of Yang's body scent reached Blake's nose, and she pulled away a little to look down. Yang had unzipped her coat. Blake wrapped both of her arms tightly around Yang's body, enjoying the warmth inside the coat. Yang leaned back, pulling Blake down with her, and the two of them toppled to the ground in a mess of black and yellow hair.

"Touch me" said Yang as she lay on her back, looking at Blake while the brunette knelt over her on all fours. "Touch me, please".

Blake's thighs were wet after sitting in that chair for so long and now she felt the cold of the air going up her skirt and across her exposed legs and ass, adding to her arousal. She put a hand on Yang's waist and slowly began to slide it upwards. She felt the curve underneath her fingers, the softness of the shirt. Her hand found the base of Yang's breast and she grabbed it, enjoying the softness of it, feeling the outline of the bra underneath the fabric. She massaged it slowly and Yang's eyes unfocused, staring through Blake while she enjoyed the sensation. She squeezed a little harder and Yang let out a sigh as her head lowered to the floor and her eyes closed. Seeing the increased pleasure written across Yang's face, Blake gained some confidence. She pulled Yang's shirt up over her bust to reveal a somewhat plain looking white bra. She paused to admire how cute it looked and then tried to put one hand underneath Yang, reaching for the clasp at the back. Yang arched her back, now breathing audibly, inviting Blake to continue. The faunus unhooked the bra and pulled it up to expose Yang's tits. Her nipples were erect. Instinctively she pinched both nipples between finger and thumb, twisting slightly. Beneath her Yang let out a sharp gasp, her mouth now hanging open as her breathing became increasingly more ragged. For a moment she teased, playing with Yang as she explored the sensations of touching someone else's nipples. Then, she brought her mouth down and placed her lips around one of them. Once again, Yang's breathing increased in volume. Blake felt another bead of liquid rolling down her thigh, this time warm. She reached down and wiped it up with a finger, then rubbed it onto Yang's nipple and let it mix with her own saliva. Yang opened her eyes and watched Blake with an expression of pure desire as the girl's mouth reconnected with her teat.

"Can I taste it, too?"

Blake lifted her head to look at Yang. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Yang grabbed Blake's wrist and moved her hand so that it touched her own vagina, then pressed on Blake's fingers to send them into the tight hole. Blake's wetness allowed the fingers to slide straight in and she groaned as they found the familiar spot at the front. She gave herself a moment to enjoy the sensation, rubbing herself while maintaining eye contact with Yang. Then she withdrew the fingers with a slight feeling of regret to offer them to Yang. The blonde opened her mouth eagerly and sucked on Blake's fingers, feeling the heat in her crotch mount. She swallowed the juices as she sucked, then pulled the hand out of her mouth and asked for more, gesturing towards Blake's nether region.

Blake got up onto her knees, straddling Yang's hips. Then Yang pulled herself downwards so that Blake's vagina was right above her face, wrapping her arms around Blake's thighs to pull it closer. Blake's eyes rolled back as she felt a tongue press against her clit. Her own juices mingled with saliva. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of yang's hair, using it as an anchor point to grind on her face. The blonde pulled harder on Blake's thighs, pushing her tongue upwards and moving it around. She increased the pressure yet again and started licking faster, up and down. Blake started to rub her clit at the same time, feeling the pressure mount between her legs. A small point of pleasure started to expand inside her and she concentrated on it, focusing her entire being into it. Her juices were flowing now, Yang eagerly trying to swallow as much as she could, and the pleasure continued to rise to tipping point.

With a yelp, Blake hopped to the side and squatted on the floor as she came, the liquid spraying over the carpet and soaking the edges of her skirt. Yang looked disappointed, and Blake explained: "I didn't want to squirt into your mouth"

"But I was looking forward to that..."

"Y- You know it's pee, right?"

Yang looked uncharacteristically shy. "Yeah... yeah I do. Doesn't mean I didn't want it though. I'm kind of wierdly into it..."

"Heh, maybe we could discuss our kinks another time" Blake teased

"It would be a long conversation" promised Yang.


End file.
